real_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Mariahizpurrdy12 (Roblox character)
Information Mariahizpurrdy12 is my character on roblox. She is a six month old hyper baby with a 9 year old girl's brain. She is a talking baby always searching for a mommy and not a daddy because she hates boys she always gets mothers but refuses to the game that she loses her mother everyday so she always needs to find some female to be her mom. Description Name: Mariahizpurrdy12 Race: '''Robloxian baby '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''12 (6 months old baby version) '''Intrests: Hunting for mom's and making fun of a boy Raletives: Mommy (loses) Friends/Alleys: almost everyone Enemies: ' Legendboy15555, Sapphirelonesy78 '''Nicknames: '''Mar, blockhead, fishface, pretty chic, naughty gurl and Piper '''Looks (Classic version): '''pale skin, tissue box head, pink uniform '''Looks: '''very pale skin, non-tissue box head, pinktastic hair, cute pink ribbons, blue uniform '''Likes: '''Nicky, people pretecting her '''Dislikes: '''Being shy, feelings being hurt '''Afraid of: '''nothing (very tempureal baby teenager) Hyperness A lot will be explained. Mariahizpurrdy12 fights with boys and be's bossy when somebody is mad at her. She doe'sent fuss that much ''but ''she is really really really really really really really really really brave. Quotes ''wat are u saying? You r a pitch! What u say? Don't say ''woof it's bad for ur lungs!'' SHUT TEH HECK UP BOY! U want a piece of me? when roasters wake up they say cock a doodle doo! maybe i'll change that to cock a doodle poop! Tick tok by Ke$a? she has a weird name! wall-e is my favorite movie AAH! THERE IS A BUNCH OF WALL-ES! Holy Shoot! I'm epic Mom shut up! cock a doodle doo :'( i am a sad girl Get away from me u motherdetalk! Go Away! Guest get out of my freaking house! GET OFF MAH LAWN! How old r u? AZZHOLE! WHY THE FAK IS THERE A NAKED AZZ BABY IN THE ROAD? Hey look, it is a really fat person in the road! Can we just hatch things up?! I'm...so...freakin'...mad Get yor azz to jail! You hippacret hippe! 56 for a beautiful baby girl me? Me! just like everyone, only waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy better! '' "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP ME! THE DOOR IS STUCK!" "I did'nt say you had two babies in the past, its all his fault!" "i'm not afraid of you" (12 year old Mar) "-cries- You made a foo out of me!" (12 year old Mar) Lazyness She does not have lazyness. Strenghth, Abillities and Bossiness She is really strong to lift up a Robloxian taller than her and when she is beating somebody up, she can turn into a dog or disappear. Her bossyness is everytime she sees a Robloxian 2.0 she says '' hey look it is a really fat person in the road! Quote talk "Nah". -Mariahizpurrdy12 She always keeps her words clean. Classical Mariahizpurrdy12 Last year, she used to be a bald-less blockhead baby until she found more money and got her head shape changed by a machine and she grew hair and put bows in it to look cute. Facts Mariahizpurrdy12 is known that she is not human. In the Cartoon version of her, she looks like zim from invader zim, except blue form. Older version Mar is now 12 years old and has became more shy and sensitive but she is still a little evil brat. She has recommeded a intereset in boys, a strong personality and very shy. Mar has been being hurt, a prespective behavior who knows better, LegendBoy1555. She cannot be treated with a behavior like legend boy. Mar has a grey backpack wich comes with a red like shirt with stripes (in her game appearence she has a pink shirt with black legs but this is her official appearence) and black legs. She grew eye lashes a nose, and a blue stripe in her hair (she has blue hair growth instead of pink because when she was little, she was wearing blue all the time) Relationship with Nicky She has grew a flower between Nicky , a 10 year old boy (Mar is a midget shes suppose to be taller than him) who has developed a crush on her, willing to pretect her from danger and mean people: Everyone walks in school Mariah goes to her locker. Suddenly, Legendboy comes out '' Legendboy: HEY LITTLE GIRL, THIS IS A HIGH SCHOOL! ''Mariah gasps with tears in her eyes, she jumps over legendboy's head and runs speedy fast. Nicky: Hey, stop! ''Mariah turns left of the school, her backpack falls on the floor and she dissapears. '' She runs too fast. She can jump over people's heads. Appearetly, Nicky wishes she was his wife in the future. Maria sleeping.png|She is sleeping Mariahizpurrdy12.png|"me! just like you,only waaaaaaaayyyyy better!" -Mariahizpurrdy12 Mariahizpurrdy12 2.png|Finding the perfect mother jump.png|Jump Mariah! Jump! Mariahizpurrdy12 out in the rain.png|She's out in the rain, being sad NM.png|"Me!" The '''HOT baby!" my roblox user.png|She grabs the camera s.png|"What a very, Rainy day!